Some wireless communication units may be deployed according to a wireless network topology involving a plurality of small cells, which may be employed to exchange information with mobile users. Such small cells may substantially increase entire network capacity.
However, deployments involving large numbers of small cells may require a very well developed backhaul infrastructure to provide adequate core network access. Such backhaul infrastructure may be bulky and/or expensive.